metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Rain (album)
Black Rain is the tenth studio album by British heavy metal vocalist Ozzy Osbourne, released 22 May 2007 on Epic Records.Ozzy Osbourne – Black Rain. MTV Retrieved 12 April 2007 It is also the last album to feature Zakk Wylde and Mike Bordin, and the first to feature bassist Rob Nicholson. History The album was released in several different versions. The original US version was released in a thin, brown digipak with the crowned skull Ozzy Osbourne logo (pictured lower right), and for the rest of the world, it was released in a standard jewel case featuring cover art of Osbourne with "Black Rain" falling (pictured right). This cover included a booklet complete with lyrics and album credits. The US version did not include a booklet, lyrics, or album credits. The Japanese release was the same as the other releases outside of the US, except for the fact that it included two bonus tracks, "I Can't Save You," and "Nightmare." The iTunes release of the album included the aforementioned "Nightmare," plus an exclusive bonus track, (only for those who preordered through iTunes) "Love to Hate." It also included a printable pdf file of the booklet, complete with lyrics and album credits. This same booklet was later made available as a free pdf download from Osbourne's website on 1 June. The song "I Don't Wanna Stop" was also featured as the theme song for WWE Judgment Day 2007. Reception Reviews for Black Rain were generally poor. Rolling Stone referred to the album as "highly skippable" and Sputnikmusic called it "quite embarrassing".Sputnikmusic review Allmusic was somewhat less harsh in its assessment, giving the album 3.5 out of 5 stars while noting that "Nothing on Black Rain could really qualify as an Osbourne classic."class=album|id=r1067687|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic review Releases In the US, limited edition copies of the album were sold with special codes inside of the packets, which could be used to redeem a pair of OzzFest 2007 tickets. OzzFest 2007 was nicknamed "Freefest" because all tickets were free. The album was reissued in the US on 14 August in a new jewel-case package containing the full booklet with lyrics and new colour cover art and photos, also containing CD extra bonus content featuring behind-the-scenes footage from the "Black Rain" photo shoot. A "tour edition" version of the album was released on 20 November 2007. This release includes an extra CD with 3 recently recorded live tracks and 3 studio tracks originally available on international releases and/or digital versions. Track listing 'Tour Edition' disc 2 Album sales Black Rain debuted at No. 3 on the US Billboard 200, |title=Album info Black Rain|work=Billboard|publisher=Nielsen|accessdate=5 September 2009}} selling about 152,000 copies in its first week; making it Osbourne's highest debut to date. It peaked at number 37 on the Australian ARIA Album Chart. As of 29 September 2007, the album has sold 406,053 copies in the US, and has been certified Gold. Singles chart history Billboard (North America) Appearances in other media Television * "I Don't Wanna Stop" was performed live by Osbourne on WWE Friday Night SmackDown on 18 May 2007. * Osbourne performed on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on 21 May and 22 May. * Osbourne appeared on the second annual VH1 Rock Honors, and performed three songs, "Crazy Train", "Bark at the Moon" and "I Don't Wanna Stop". It was aired on 24 May 2007 on VH1 (TV airing cut the "Bark at the Moon" performance, but it airs as a music video on shows like Rock Fest and Metal Mania.) * Osbourne appeared on BBC1's Friday Night with Jonathan Ross on 25 May 2007 and performed "I Don't Wanna Stop". * Osbourne performed "Not Going Away" on Spike's Scream Award Ceremony. Video games * The song "I Don't Wanna Stop" is featured in the video games Guitar Hero: On Tour and Madden NFL 08 It is also featured as DLC for Rock Band and Rock Band 2 in the Ozzy Osbourne Pack 01. * Ozzy himself appeared in the video games Brütal Legend and Guitar Hero World Tour. Personnel * Ozzy Osbourne – vocals, harmonica * Zakk Wylde – guitars, keyboards, backing vocals * Rob "Blasko" Nicholson – bass * Mike Bordin – drums * Kevin Churko – producer, engineer, mixer * Zack Fagan – additional engineering * Joshua Marc Levy – art direction and new logo design References Category:2007 albums